Eliminating health disparities among racial and ethnic populations in the United States is a major public health goal. However, in recent years, disparities in immunization rates between black and white children have been increasing (Chu et al). Through this project we aim to identify, implement and evaluate interventions that will result in a statistically significant reduction in racial disparities in immunization coverage levels between non-Hispanic black and Hispanic children 19-35 months of age and non-Hispanic white children in metropolitan Newark, New Jersey. . Recent efforts on the part of the applicants of this RFA, in collaboration with state and local public health authorities and local community organizations, have resulted in significant increases in immunization rates among black and Hispanic preschool children in Newark, New Jersey. However, children in surrounding communities have not enjoyed similar success. Our specific aims are: 1. to convene an expert committee of key individuals who have been involved in activities that have impacted immunization rates in Newark, NJ, carefully examine those activities and develop a scalable model that can be exported to areas surrounding Newark, NJ. 2. Implement the model in those communities that demonstrate the greatest disparity in immunization coverage rates in children 19-35 months and 3. Develop and implement a telephone -based immunization survey instrument which would facilitate evaluation of baseline rates and identify areas to implement the intervention model, as well as conduct yearly surveys to evaluate the project's progress. Increasing childhood immunization rates is essential in decreasing the incidence of preventable diseases and ensuring favorable health in the community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]